Striking
by LillyRose1946
Summary: Lucy is a Shadowhunter. She's sent to New York and meets the entire gang. They don't trust her. Who would? They just met her. But slowly a bond begins to form and they begin to trust her. She accidentally uncovers Sebastian(Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern) and falls hard. But the world is in danger. How can she and Sebastian save it from the demons?
1. Full Description

**Here is the full description!**

_Lucy is a new Shadowhunter. Sent to the Lightwoods to complete her training. They don't trust her. Why would they? But she saves their lives multiple times and has many dark secrets. When she accidentally stumbles upon Sebastian (a.k.a. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern) she falls for him hard. Amidst all of that demons are appearing more and more frequently and the mundane world is being put in danger._

_What will Lucy and Sebastian be able to do to save the world?_


	2. Prologue

**The only things I own in this story are my own characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to Cassandra Clare. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

_Lucy's POV_

I held the seraph blade loosely in my hands, staring uncomprehendingly at the body in front of me. It was completely black with scaly appendages; its tail had spikes on it and glowing red eyes stared lifelessly at nothing. One of its arms was on the other side of the room, black blood still dripping from it and black ichor covered the blade that I was holding in my hands.

It was a demon. I knew that much but I didn't know what type of demon it was. All I knew was that I had killed it.

I didn't know how I had but I had. I swayed before collapsing to the ground. The door to the basement opened and Janice stepped in, her eyes widening with horror. She was one of our few servants who could see Downworlders. She rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulder, staring at me.

"Are you okay, Luce?" she asked and I nodded.

"I-I killed a demon…." I whispered and Janice nodded.

"That you did. Come along, now let's get you cleaned up." She guided me out of the training room and to one of the large bathrooms.

It was ornately decorated. She handed me a towel before going to the tub and filling it with warm water. I discarded my tank top and sweatpants along with my undergarments not bothering to dismiss Janice. She was as chaste as they come. I stepped into the tub the water heating my skin nicely and sank down into the warm, ducking my head in the water.

I surfaced looking around the room. My clothes were gone. The door opened and Janice came back in carrying a bundle of clothes. She laid them on the toilet seat and walked out of the room. I stepped out of the water, taking the plug out and the water began to drain.

I towel dried my hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was only fifteen and I had killed my first demon. I guess it was a good thing it hadn't been a greater demon though. Large brown doe eyes stared back at me as I focused on my reflection.

My dark blonde hair was plastered to my back, hanging to my waist. It was dangerous to have very long hair so I would cut it later. Or rather I'd have Janice cut it. I put on the new undergarments that Janie had brought in and slipped on the white long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants.

I yawned, opened the door walking out of the bathroom before wrapping my arms around my waist and heading downstairs to where my parents were.

Mom looked up at me as I entered the room and motioned to the chair across from the loveseat. I went over to it, sitting down sinking into the plush.

"You killed a demon." She said and I nodded.

"We've been discussing this and we've decided to send you to the Institute in London. If all goes well there you will be sent to the Institute in New York or possibly to the Clave for training." Dad said and my eyes widened.

I've been training to be a Shadowhunter since I was five. I never got the training that you got at Institutes; I was homeschooled in the Shadowhunter arts. I had a good education even if it wasn't the typical one that you were given at an Institute. I was fluent in French, Italian, Greek, Irish, Welsh, Russian, Romanian, Vietnamese, Spanish and Portuguese.

In that respect I'd say that my education is clearly superior. But when it came to hunting demons or Downworlders, that part of my education wasn't particularly good. Thinking over what my parents had said it did make sense to go to an Institute and I could learn some new things.

My decision made I looked to my parents and said, "When do I need to start packing?"


End file.
